Antr's Interviews
by Antr
Summary: I interview random authors and see just what makes them tick.


**Chapter 1: platinum35**

**Antr: **Hey everyone. So this is just something that I wanted to do for a long time. Plus, a good friend asked me to do this so I am. This story is just short interviews of people that I know and who helped in my efforts to become a great author. I hope to stay friends with them for a long time and to one day be a better writer along all my buddies.

Anyway, this first chapter is of someone who actually requested me to do this. It's taken me a while, but I've finally gotten around to it. So now, here's the first person up; platinum35. Now, platinum35 is a somewhat new writer to the archive and has written such stories like _Ashes and Tears_, _Burns to ashes, _and a preview to his hopefully coming soon story _Rooks Move Last._ And although these stories aren't as viewed/reviewed as others I still think you all should check them out and leave something; because who else hates it when you spend time and effort making something and then no one or just one person reviews it.

But I digress, he's a good author with a lot of potential, and he's been there for me in a lot of different cases. So, since this was his idea for me to do this I'd thought I'd start out with him first. I met (on the web of course) a few days back and we just started talking. So here's the things that platinum35 had to say.

* * *

**2 Days Earlier-**

**Antr: **Hey platinum, so since I'm going to be releasing this new story/interview thing in a few day, I'd thought that I'd ask you a few questions on why you came to the sight; since this was your idea.

**Platinum35: **Sure thing Antr . Ask away.

**Antr: **Okay, so first off I have to ask: What got you hooked on the show? Everyone who come to this sight has some reference to the show and I want to know what was yours. What caught your eye?

**Platinum35: **Really It's a no brainer. I watch Cartoon network, It's my second favorite channel other than TruTV. When I saw the trailer, I became hooked like a fish to a worm.

**Antr:** Interesting. Well, on to Question 2: Why did you start writing on the sight. Everyone has some type of reason, even if the reason is for no reason. What is your reason?

**Platinum35: **I wanted to show my talent to someone, because I love to write. Whenever I had the chance, I typed on a computer.

**Antr:** Nice to hear. I write in my free time too. Question 3: What's your favorite genre in writing, because no two people are the same in writing form.

**Platinum35: **My most used Genre is drama and hurt/comfort.

**Antr: **Hhhhmmm…Not something I'd probably seeing myself doing anytime soon. I'm more of a Horror or Humor kind of guy, because I flip-flop between how feel a lot. Anyway, Question 4: What's your favorite story on the sight?

**Platinum35: **Mostly, I know this from pure knowledge, my favorite story is I Killed Penny Fitzgerald, made by EveiloZgroup

**Antr**: Question 5: If you had a crossover story, which story would you crossover ?

**Platinum:** I also like Regular Show, it is my second favorite show, so I think I would make that into a crossover.

**Antr: **Regular Show is pretty popular among people, so I can see that working. Anyway, Question 6: Was there anything hard about writing these stories?

**Platinum35:** Probably making them in depth and very interesting

**Antr: **That's a problem everyone goes through. Question 7: Was there anything in your life that help contribute to these things? (Whether good, bad, weird, crazy, etc.)

**Platinum35:** Really, my love for writing began when I was 9. It became my obsession and has been ever since.

**Antr: **ice that you started at a young age. I wish I began a lot sooner, but I didn't have as much idea of what to write about. Oh well, at least I'm here now. Question 8: What hardships did you go through in your life that expresses the feel of the stories?

**Platinum35:** My life has been filled with many sad moments, I have spent the time converting those bad feelings into stories

**Antr: **That's what I do all the time. Question 9: Do you have any people you know that supported you in doing this? (On the internet, family, friends, etc.)

**Platinum35:** Not really, I have mostly done this by myself

**Antr: **Same here. I'm a lone writer. Question 10: What author do you think inspired you on the site?

**Platinum35:** Not think, I know who inspired me. It was ChipmunksXChippettes, her stories inspired me to show you the writing you see today.

**Antr:** Wow. Not something I would expect. Then again, we all have our unexpected inspirations. Question 11: Do you have any current fanfiction friends that you want to reference or thank?

**Platinum35:** Yes, Antr. You and UnknownNation

**Antr: **Thanks Bud. That means a lot. Question 12: Do you think you will continue writing stories on fanfiction in the future?

**Platinum35:** Yes. As long as I live, I shall continue to make stories.

**Antr:** Right on, man. Right on. Question 13: How would you describe your unique type of writing style.

**Platinum35:** Odd but enjoyable

**Antr: **I consider mine weird and misplaced, with a tad of organization. Well, here's the last question that I want you to answer. Question 14: Are there any other things that you would like to add that you think people should know about you?

**Platinum35:** I LOVE Steak and Call of duty!

**Antr: **Okay. Well, thank you for answering back.

**Platinum35:** You're very welcome, Antr.

* * *

**Antr: **Well, there's my interview. Anything you might want to know about the person will be in here. I thank Platinum35 for his participation and suggestion to do this. Until next time; Bye (0_0)


End file.
